someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Isla De Las Munecas: My Encounter
Hello my name is Guillermo Delgado throught my years growing up I've been interested by nightmarish creation that people have created thats how it lead me to this wiki. I enjoy reading these stories and to be honest some do chill me but the majority don't. Don't get me wrong they are all good and very well thought out but the events they never happened and there is a rare event where it actually happened. But I'm trailing off to get to the point I kept looking for a story real and scary as hell. That's when i found it the isle of the dolls. I found a great liking to the story listen to this just south of Mexico city there is the Xochimoc canal. In that location it was said that a little girl had been found drowned on the island. A man named Julian said that he had been haunted by the little girl for he was living near the place she drowned. He claimed that he was haunted by the little girl, and to please her he gathered dolls for her to play with. But it didn't please her and she would haunt him with the dolls he even said that it wasn't just one girl. Other dolls were possed by other girls apparently he would hear them whisper among each other. His family said whenever they visit he seemed different like a new person. But his endless gathering of dolls would come to an end for he was found dead in the same place the girl was found in the same way. The Trip My trip started with my family we went to visit our family in mexico in febuary. I then was told we wouldn't just visit them but also vist other locations. Now I'm old enough to make my decisions almost eighteen. I was told I could go anywhere with my brother or my cousins and so I asked to go to Xochimoc my parents thought about it and decided to let me go with my eldest cousin and older brother. So in about three days we arrived there and met up with a guide a withered old man named Mort. Odd name for a mexican but we didn't bother so him and his two xoloitzquintlis lead the way. After some time of walking I saked why these type of dogs they were almost hairless and had a very ugly face. He told me that beauty didn't matter because they protected him from evil spirits. When we arrived at the boat he then said when we get to the island don't fall behind or else you'll get lost and never get back. He was right it was a very dense jungle I couldn't see the sun . Now where thing started to get wierd was half way on the lake I heard whispers which sounded like little girls. This spooked me a bit but not to make me run for the hill. After we finally arrived to the island the first step I took made me feel wierd as if a freezing wind just past me but it was about 90 outside. Then we started to see some dolls and people are right their eyes do fall you but I never saw them open their mouth or move. But this one doll caught my eye it was of a little girl with jet black hair sitting on a trunk. When I heard something behind me I turned to find my cousin staring at the doll and began walking towards it and knock it off the trunk. He then yelled and jumped back I ran and saw what was behind the trunk and it was some a skull of a infant. I looked back at him grabbing the doll and said the words that chilled me to the bone. " Its eyes are real human eyes." The Escape/Prologue After grabbing my cousin and finding the man and my brother I told him we had to leave. He said you're right my dogs have been killed by something on the island. So we all jumped into the boat and left I looked at my cousin and he was going mad holding his ears and screaming. I asked what happened to him and was told he went to far into a place Mort didn't even know existed. They heard his screaming so Mort sent his dogs in an pulled his knife out but when they found him the dogs were near him with their throats ripped out. I don't know what he found in there none of us do but after we got back he slept fine and has been doing well. We asked him what happened and said he had no memory of ever going in the cave. So it came time for us to leave back to America and when we got home I went straight to my room and fell asleep. For weeks now I have been having nightmares and even one of my cousin finding a doll in the cave and then staring into it and then the dogs came and he killed them. After that I woke up and looked around it was 5:00 am my sisters were still asleep eyes closed and motionless I wish I could say that about the doll. It was the same doll standing outside my window looking up staring at me. I woke my sisters and ran to the living room but nothing happened. I still remember those eyes the little girl staring back at me even now as I right this. Always watch your back my friends. Category:Creepypasta Category:Demon Category:Myths and Legends Category:Dreams/Visions Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story